Never Had A Dream Come True
by Slo Motion
Summary: ChandlerRoxanne. Set right after Charity Begins At Home. Sure, Roxanne sad they were over and he meant nothing to her, but that was the exact opposite of what was in her heart.


_A/N: This is a song fic that I dedicate to Chandler and Roxanne. After seeing the new episode, I had to write this. It's done to S Club 7's "Never Had A Dream Come True".  
_  
**Never Had A Dream Come True**  
  
Roxanne walked down the street on her way home from her date with Paul. She should've been happy. But she wasn't. The words Chandler had said to her earlier played over and over in her head.  
  
_-Everybody's got something they have to leave behind-_  
  
She thought of Chandler. Well, he was the love of her life, the right one for her. But they broke because Chandler wanted to get married, and Roxanne wasn't sure if she was ready for marriage. She thought they were over, but Chandler's words were stuck in her head. "I'm still in love with you, you idiot!"  
  
_-One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time-_  
  
It broke her heart the see Chandler going for all the single women in the church. It was like he was trying to tell her the same exact words he had said.  
  
_-There's no use looking back or wondering, how could have been now, or might've been, oh this I know, but still I can't, find ways to let you go-_  
  
Roxanne wondered if she was supposedly over Chandler, then why did he keep popping up in her head?  
  
_-I never had a dream come true, until the day that I found you-_  
  
Roxanne wondered if she was over Chandler, or if she was only pretending to move on.  
  
_-Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby-_  
  
She always seemed to think about Chandler. Maybe she still loved him too. It was possible. Because she knew for sure that Chandler was the one and breaking up with him was stupid.  
  
-_I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day-_  
  
She knew that no matter who Chandler was with, that part of her would remain with him forever.  
  
_-And I know, no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you-  
_  
She seemed to think about Chandler all the time. Like she's lost sense of time.  
  
_-Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time-_  
  
Her world will probably never be the same if she let yesterdays thoughts of Chandler fill her mind.  
  
_-And you see my world can never be, cause yesterday still often fills my mind-_  
  
She shouldn't look back; there was no use.  
  
_-There's no use looking back or wondering, how could have been now, or might've been, oh this I know, but still I can't, find ways to let you go-_  
  
She missed Chandler...his touch, his voice, his embrace.  
  
_-I never had a dream come true, until the day that I found you-_  
  
She'll never move on. She'll forever pretend.  
  
_-Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby-_  
  
She'd never find the right words to say to anyone, she'd forever be hopelessly stuck on Chandler.  
  
_-I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day-_  
  
She wanted Chandler to be with her and she wanted to never let him go.  
  
_-And I know, no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you-  
_  
Chandler would always be the one she dreamed of.  
  
_-You'll always be the dream that fills my head, yes you will, you know you will baby-_  
  
She'd never forget Chandler.  
  
_-You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget-_  
  
She didn't know why she looked back. Why she wondered. All she knew was that love was strange, and she knew she'd never let go of Chandler.  
  
_-There's no use looking back or wondering, because love is a strange and funny thing, no matter how I try, and try, I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no, no-  
_  
She had to face the truth: she was still in love with Chandler.  
  
_-I've never had a dream come true, until the day that I found you-_  
  
She was stuck on him and she couldn't move on for real.  
  
_-Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby-_  
  
She never find the right words for her feelings.  
  
_-I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day-_  
  
She had to face the fact: she loved Chandler.  
  
_-And I know, no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you-_  
  
She'd never felt the way she did when she was with Chandler. He made her feel special. They were once both madly in love.  
  
_-I've never had a dream come true, until the day that I found you-_  
  
But that was the past. She had another chance with Chandler, and she blew it. Now it was her biggest regret.  
  
_-Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby-_  
  
She really wanted Chandler back, but what would she say to him? "Um Chandler, you know how you said you still love me, well, I feel the same way." That would make her sound desperate for love, but she wasn't...she just wasn't over Chandler.  
  
_-I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day-_  
  
Roxanne approached her home. She took out her key and unlocked the front door. She crept up the stairs, careful not to wake up her father. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She flicked off her lights and climbed into her bed. But before she went to bed she said. "Oh Chandler, I wish you knew how I really felt." And with that, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
_-And I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be, a part of me will always be, with you-_  
  
**THE END  
**  
_Not too bad, right? Please tell me in reviews!_


End file.
